$\vec u = (-1,-7)$ $\vec w = (3, 1)$ $2\vec u + (-3)\vec w= (~ $
Explanation: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector addition Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {2}\vec u + ({-3})\vec w &= {2}(-1,-7) + ({-3})(3,1) \\\\\\\\ &= (-2, -14) + (-9, -3) \\\\\\\\ &= (-2+ (-9), -14+ (-3)) \\\\ &= (-11, -17) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( -11,-17 )$